Unanswered
by Carly-Bianca
Summary: SAM AND PHIL please read
1. start

**HELLO ;)**

………………..

I have not really written in a LONG TIME

And when I do I NEVER keep up with the stories

So this one is complete with songs.

The songs are the BIG part of the song so please

Read the songs properly ;)

The songs I have used are as follows;

"If you leave" by OMD;

"From this moment on" by Shania twain;

"Water into wine" by cold chisel;

And lastly

"Love is all around" by Ricky Lee

…………………

In "water into wine" I changed the first bit a little

To make it match more.

……………….

This is my first song thing so I' am worried about what you all may think. LOL

PLEASE REVIEW ;)

……………….

Much love xx


	2. will he leave?

UNANSWERED

**UNANSWERED**

Will Phil leave Sam?

Will he leave sunhill and everything behind?

**If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me, just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We've always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second, every moment  
We've got to, We've got to make it last**

Every since him and Sam had became a couple, everything HAD felt better.

He thought she was 'the one'.

Then the bombshell.

She dumped him.

**I touched you once, I touched you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
you always said we'd still be friends someday**

He tried not to show his devastation.

But it wouldn't work. He loved him.

Only if he knew she loved him too.

**If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste one single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to, You've got to say you will**

By time her decision came it was too late.

It was his last day.

He was going to leave.

**I touched you once, I touched you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
you always said we'd meet again some day.**


	3. phils original last words

**  
"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart"  
**

Those were Phil's last words to the love of his life.

Before he turned around and walked out the pub.

He felt something warm roll down the side of this face.

He was crying.

He wasn't the only one.

**  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
**

And it was true.

She did only live for his happiness.

So why did see leave him?

**  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on **

Was it because of Stuart?

The baby?

Past loves?

Yet. She was scared of being lonely.

'Jezus Sam, at this rate you will die alone'

She heard her heart say.

She knew she loved him.

And that she had to do about it.****

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on


	4. forever now?

When Sam worked up the courage to go to the pub it started out like this;

**Taking her seat at the bar  
She don't talk to anyone  
Plane leaving soon for afar  
Where he don't know anyone  
She thinks of her precious times  
There's someone he leaves behind  
Who could change his mind**

Is this the way it's gonna be forever  
Is this the way it's gonna be forever  
Is this the way it's gonna be  
Forever now  


She thought this is how it was going to be forever.

They both loved each other.

But they were both unsure if they could tell each other.

The had both lived their life's with many partners,

But in there heart they had always been alone.

**  
Take a whole life's loneliness  
Wrap it up in some tenderness  
Save it up with some emptiness  
With all my love  
Cos it's only you and me  
There's nothing we need to see  
Only one thing can set you free  
Is all my love**

Phil was walking away from the place he had called his 'second home'

for the past couple of years. He looked back. He saw faint shadows of him

and Sam, playing, joking and flirting. Not very much work. He smiled to himself.

**Making his way down the stairs  
He can't help but looking back  
Thinks of the things that they shared  
There'll be no more turning back  
He thinks of the day they met  
The words that she said  
The love he just can't forget**

It's just the way they wanna be forever  
It's just the way they wanna be forever  
Tell me it will always be  
Forever now


	5. he decided to say somthing?

We were always together

**We were always together  
You knew every thought that I had  
My wish was your command  
Like a match made in heaven  
Then we took it right back to eart****h  
And things got out of hand  
But now I look into your eyes  
I feel something I can't disguise  
It's like I'm meeting someone new  
Makes me wanna get it with you **

Phil looked around...

One last goodbye

But something caught his eye.

Or shall I say someone….

Someone he didn't think would show****

Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around  
Love is all around

He made his way over to the bar was Sam was sitting

Having shot after shot.

If someone was on a mission to get drunk she defiantly was.

**I was walking in circles  
Used to know the way  
but I couldn't find it anymore  
I thought the world had no colors  
tried to eat, but nothing would taste  
the same as before**

he looked into her eyes and took her hand

**But now I look into your eyes  
I feel something I can't disguise  
It's like I'm meeting someone new  
Makes me wanna get it with you**

Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around  
Love is all around

We can have a good time, and take th**e bad times  
Just remember when your down  
will stay beside you, your heart will guide you  
Baby love is all around-Love is all around  
**

"Samantha Nixon, would you do the honor of being my wife"

And with that nod of her tiny blonde head, his plannes had changed.


End file.
